


Faraway Kingdoms

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Brought Back [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Violet is in Aurora's body if there's any confusion folks, after the events of azran legacy, result of transferring memories through the detragan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Violet wants to know where her mum is.





	Faraway Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my fic, 'Brought Back' (still a WIP maybe)

“...And that’s how the rabbit found his way home again.” Violet smiled up at her father as he closed the book, setting it to the side. “It’s time to sleep now, my little flower.” Violet nodded, and laid down, though she didn’t quite feel tired. Her body was much different than she remembered.

Her body was different, but pretty. She didn’t quite understand where her old body went, or why there was someone else with her in her head. She didn’t understand why her father looked a bit older, a bit sadder, his eyes hard and cold, not the happy, bright eyes she had come to associate with her father.

Desmond brushed Violet’s hair to the side, kissing her forehead before placing the covers over her. Something felt wrong about this, somehow.

Oh! Her mum. She was supposed to be here, too. She was supposed to come in and give her a kiss, as well.

“Papa?” She asked. Even her voice sounded different. Desmond smiled down at her.

“What is it?”

“Where’s mummy?” Desmond’s smile immediately dropped before he sat down on the bed next to her, brushing another strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He was quiet for a long moment. “Papa?”

“Mum is gone, Violet.” His voice was quiet. She blinked.

“Oh!” She gave a smile. “Where’s she gone?” Desmond was silent again.

“She’s….” He paused. “She’s in a faraway kingdom.”

“Really?” Violet breathed. The other girl in her head stirred; she could feel sorrow and confusion from her. Why, she wasn’t sure. Desmond nodded.

“Yes. Your mum is a queen, did you know that?” Violet’s eyes widened before she shook her head. Desmond gave a sad smile. “She was a princess when I met her. Her kingdom was at war, and her father, the king, sent her away while they worked out the war.”

“So Mum is a queen now?”

“Yes, Violet. The king decided it was time for her to go back and become a queen. Your mum wanted to take you with her, but I wanted to spend more time with you.” Desmond became quiet again as he placed a hand on hers. Violet felt herself frowning.

“Why couldn’t we all go with mum?” She asked. Desmond frowned deeply. Violet felt a spark of fear as tears gathered in her father’s eyes.

“She…..” His voice cracked. “She didn’t want us… to….” Violet sat up, and grabbed Desmond’s arm gently.

“She didn’t want us to come with her, Papa?” She didn’t want to see her papa so sad. She didn’t want to see him cry. “Right, Papa? Mum is busy seeing the castle. She wants to show us the best places, the best puzzles.” Desmond’s face seemed to crumple even more, tears slipping down his face.

“I’m sorry, my little flower --”

“No, papa.” Violet paused as Desmond’s eyebrows furrowed. “No.”

“No?”

“No. Mum is happy, right?” Desmond grimaced, but nodded. “Do you want to sleep with me?” Her father stilled, then thought for a moment.

“Yeah,” he finally said, voice weak and soft. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay? I need to change into my nightclothes.” Violet smiled.

“Can I come with you, Papa?”

“No, dear. You just stay here, alright?” Desmond wiped his face, then stood and made his way to the door. “I promise I’ll be back as quickly as possible.” Violet nodded.

“Alright, Papa.” Desmond left, then, a few moments later, Violet heard muffled voices. She just supposed that her papa was telling Raymond he’d be sleeping in her room. Then, she heard Nate’s voice, along with the muffled crying of her father. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she reached out for the other girl in her mind. She felt the other stirring.

'What is it, Violet?' Violet frowned.

'Why is Papa sad?'

'I’d rather not say.'

'Please? I hate seeing him sad.'

'That’s not for you to know right now.' Violet let the girl come to the forefront of her mind, to meet with her.

'Did you know Mum is a queen?'

'I was not aware of this fact.' The girl’s confusion was obvious. 'Pro -- Your father never mentioned that.'

'She is! I never knew that!' She felt the girl smiling.

'You are….' A pause. 'You are such a sweet child.' Violet smiled.

'Thank you, uh…'

'Aurora.'

'Like the princess?'

'I…. Yes. Like the princess.' Aurora smiled again. 'If you wish to see me that way.' Violet giggled, then grew quiet for a moment. 'What is it, Violet?'

'What can we do to make Papa happy?' The soft crying stopped. Violet noticed. She could feel Aurora thinking.

'I’m not sure, Violet. I can always talk to Raymond about it. He’ll be able to help, alright?'

'Alright.'

Desmond came back in her room, eyes puffy and cheeks wet. He looked miserable. Aurora receeded back, allowing Violet to have full control.

“Papa? Are you okay?”

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse, said without much conviction. “Yes, I’m fine.” He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Violet. “Is it time to sleep, my little flower?” She nodded. He hesitated for just a moment.

'Tell him it’s alright.'

“It’s alright, Papa.” Desmond sniffed. “It’s alright.” She moved over, allowing Desmond to slip in next to her. “It’s alright.”

'There we go. Let him know that everybody will be there for him. He needs to know that.'

“Everybody is here for you,” Violet said. “Aurora says so.”

“Does she now?” Desmond’s voice was a whisper.

“Yes.” Violet smiled. “Did you know she’s a princess?” Desmond let out a small, weak smile.

“No. Do tell.” Violet’s smile grew.

“Aurora! From the movie!”

“Oh.” Desmond let out a soft exhale. “You talk to her?”

“Yeah! She’s with me in my head.”

“...I see.” Desmond’s voice was faint. Violet’s smile dropped.

“Are you tired, Papa?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m sorry, my little flower, but I need to sleep.”

“It’s alright, Papa.” Desmond’s eyes were already slipping shut. Violet yawned -- she was finally starting to feel tired.

'It’s alright if you sleep as well. I’ll make sure he’s alright. I can get Raymond if he needs help.'

'…. Thank you, Aurora.'

'It is my pleasure, Violet. Sleep now. Everything’s going to be alright.' Violet was asleep soon after.


End file.
